Lost To Insanity
by BlackishPinkXDemonicAngel
Summary: (Rewrite of Bird and Ghost) What happens when Danny is drowned in guilt and is left with nothing but darkness and loneliness? Simple. Struck with insanity. Not knowing what to do anymore, he is left being homicidal and would kill anyone who gets in his way. But what of his brother? Would Robin save Danny from the darkness of insanity?
1. Prologue

**Hiii! **

**I know, I know. I should be working on with the other un-finished stories. But... But... My brain! Its... Its not working! TTT^TTT**

**Anyway, every time I look or read this, it made me feel... bleh. I man, c'mon! Just read my other stories like The Phantomhive's Butler or Supernaturals Siblings or New Friends or Death! Try to find the difference between that and this. Those other 3 are more well written and describes more. **

**So I present you... Yet another Re-Write! It'll be MUCH more better! Promise on my pet dog, Oddy's cute face! **

**P.S**

**This may sound weird, but... Can someone go mute by cutting a knife on their throats? Yeah, I'm a homicidal, sadistic gal. (Don't judge me) **

**Anyway, please do enjoy this and don't mind my dark nature :) **

**P.S.S**

**Since I now have a small liking to Creepy Pasta (especially Jeff the Killer =v=), Danny may look like him. He may also be somewhat homicidal like Jeff and etc. I mean, who doesn't like a bad-ass Danny that similarly looks like the Joker with dat shmile? (LOL, I said shmile ) Only difference is that Danny didn't burnt his eyelids XP**

**P.S.S.S**

**I don't own the image nor did I did any changes! I merely found it in Google Images! (Type in Anime Jeff the Killer. I'm pretty sure some of you can't handle what Jeff really looks like in real life *shivers*)  
**

**And instead of Go to sleep, Danny's catchphrase shall be Sweet dreams! *derp***

* * *

Daniel 'Danny' Fenton was not a normal boy. No, he was a 14 year old boy with supernatural powers. But a few months ago, Danny was a caring, a little clueless, and liked to have fun with his best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. But now, after the _incident, _he was struck with grief. Not wanting to live with his 'uncle' and supposed godfather, he was left alone in his room in the dark. Nobody knowing that he was there and was thought dead and left the face of the Earth.

No... He was still here. Half alive and breathing. But the guilt cause him a mental breakdown. Like, something inside of him just snapped. Since he didn't want to be evil, why not insane? Being insane while vowing not to use his powers ever again.

As he stared at the sharp blade of an ecto-knife, a psychotic grin began to spread across his pale skin. Dragging the knife across both of his cheeks, he let out a pained scream. Later, a cold laughter. He laughed a little as blood began to pour out of his mouth. Due to the lack of sleep, dark circles were around his sky blue eyes. And because of the scar, he looked like he was smiling.

But that happened a month ago. So now, he was walking down the dark street. His white hoodie covered his face and his messy black hair sligthly covered his eyes. Blood stains were on his hoodie, black pants, and red sneakers. A silver blood stained knife that was coated in ectoplasm was hidden in his hoodie's front pocket. His hands were tucked in his pants' pockets.

As he walked passed a dark alley, he heard a woman shriek. Rolling his eyes, he thought dryly. _'Geez, people are trying to sleep!' _Sighing softly, he put his hands on his hoodie's pocket and clutched his knife. When he stopped, he was greeted by 3 men wearing sunglasses pointing their guns at him. One of them had a good grip on the woman's wrist.

"Shouldn't a good boy like you head home by now?" The leader asked with a grin.

Danny only chuckled darkly and removed his hood. Showing his large, bloody smile and dark circles around his dull blue eyes. All of them and the woman stared at him in horror.

"Shouldn't you be afraid and run home crying?" With inhuman speed, he strike all the men in the chest and gathered them all in one spot. Repeatedly stabbing them on the chest as the woman ran away screaming. After she left, Danny carved the same smile onto their faces. He stood up and stared at the purse the woman left behind. He shrugged and rummaged through it. Only getting a few hundred dollars.

"Ah, well. Finders keepers, losers weepers is what they always say!" He laughed to himself and walked back outside the alley. The boy whistled a quite, happy tune as he walked down into the night. Bloody and insane while having a good side in him.

"Sweet dreams..."

* * *

**Muwahahaha! Behold, Insane Danny! **

**BTW, I'm gonna delete the original Bird and Ghost tomorrow. And the new title shall be... Lost By Insanity**

_**Review?**_


	2. The Deal

**Danny's POV**

Everything and everyone is messed up. I may have mental instability, but I have morals! I think... I mean, yeah, I kill. But hey, they started it! I can't just let them all be Willy Nilly and let thugs thug me for my money! Wait, what?

Point is, I like blood on me. Heh, reminds me of... No! Don't think of that now! Present, not past. Present day is today, past day is yesterday. That's all it matters. Right? I guess...

Being alone in the cold world isn't the best thing for me. Big sister, Mommy and Daddy, out-of-shape teacher, and best buds goes up in flames. Heh, flames. Sometimes, I like how they flicker around and grant warmth and light. Sometimes, I'm afraid of them. So let's see what I have in my traumatic list...

Tightropes and fire. Yep, definitely them. Back at the circus, I remembered walking on a tightrope high above. Almost killing my best friend. I may have looked calm and... bad-ass cool. But inside, they don't know I have a fear of circuses. Especially does goddamn tightropes. Ropes that are tightly tied to big, wooden poles. Hmmm, make sense.

So let's see... Costume store, closed. Small grocery store, closed. Gaming room? Nah. Oh wait, do I even play games? Of course I do! Like... Ummm... rhythm games, I think... Once upon a time, a goth girl showed me a game called Vocaloid. And they lived happily ever after.

Not!

I think Sam's favorite was a girl named... ummm, Yukari, was it? She also likes the one with red and black. I think it was CUL. I like the blonde male twin and the guy with blue hair wearing a scarf, Len and Kaito. Okay, since when did my mental introduction moved to Vocaloids?

How about we move on to the, ummm, place? I think I'm somewhere around the city called Gotham City? Well, that's what it says on the billboard I'm lstaring at. Oh, cool! Say's here its also the home of Batman and Robin and evil bad guys!

Huh, Robin? That name sounds kind of... familiar... Nah, I think it was just a bird's name. Yep. Just a bird's name. Like what Mr. Lancer taught!

Wait... where was I? Oh, yeah! I think I was in the midst of thinking that I look so bad-asstically cool since I'm covered in blood. But that may attract attention. Oh, duh! Ghost powers! Luckily, the blood are still wet. So as I made my way to yet another empty alley, I turned intangible and let the blood all over me drop down onto the cold floor. Okay, maybe I'll use my awesome powers for fashion sense. _Men's _fashion, to be precise.

Random question: Would you prefer to drink ice cream? Ooh! My favorite's vanilla and chocolate! Hehe, like Yin and Yang... Or was it vanilla and dark chocolate? Maybe. Kinda of...

Math is mental torture.

Okay, I think I have enough Mental Introductions for now...

* * *

**Somewhere... (Normal POV)**

A girl about the age of 10 landed on the ground with a grunt. A blue portal closing behind her. She stood up and bushed her shirt from any dirt. She had waist length white hair with black tips, blue eyes, and if she opened her mouth, you could see fangs. Like of a canine. She simply wore a dark blue hoodie, grey shorts, and brown boots.

"Okay, so if I wear an insane dude, where would I be?" she asked herself. "Think, Susi! You can do this!" Taking a deep breath, she pocketed her hands in her hoodie and walked outside the alley.

"Let's see... Clocky told me that Danny wears a hoodie and carries an ecto-knife around. I guess it's my job to protect him." Then, she paused. "Hold up! I'm what, 100 years old? I don't even know Algebra!" So then she continued her way and muttering about being too young to make hard decisions.

* * *

**Susi's POV **

Okay, so it's been hours and still no sign of a psycho Halfa. Hmmm, I wonder what he's like... Oh, maybe he can pop a bunny out of a hat! That, I want to see... Okay, focus, Susi... Need to find Danny. For the sake of Christmas!

Maybe I should introduce myself to myself... So I won't get bored. So, uhhh, name's Susi, don't have a last name, and Clocky has assigned me to a Halfa for me to be his Familiar. Ya know, follow him around all day, protect him, and help him with the rights and wrongs. Well, I may be a few 100 years old, but I can take care of myself! Well, I am a ghost. But I have normal ghostly abilities like Intangibility, Invisibility, and Flight. Although, I can shoot blue ecto-beams when I'm in my wolf form. Okay, _wolf pup _form.

Well, I guess Is till need to keep looking.

Sighing, I kept walking down the street. Well, at least the moon and stars are out. So that way, I won't be bored and stared at the glowy things.

_'Twinkle, twinkle, little star...'_

* * *

**Normal POV **

A maniacal laugh echoed off at an alley where Danny was leaning against the wall. Looking to his right, he encountered a psycho clown that was definitely _not _like him.

_'I'm way more cooler than him,' _thought Danny smugly. He sighed softly and stood up. Brushing up the dirt on his pants and putting his hands on his hood, where he clutched his knife just in case this man, the Jocker, attacked.

"Can I help you?" Danny asked in boredom.

Joker's grin widened, "Oh, no. Maybe I can help _you, _young lad. Feeling happy, are we?"

Knowing that Joker was referring to Danny's smile-shaped scar, he shrugged. "Duh. I want to feel happy instead of sad."

He laughed, "Great thinking there, kid! Now, why don't you tell me your name?"

Danny's grin seemed to widen as well. "Call me Danny. Not Daniel or Dan. Just Danny, or else I'll have to paint using your blood."

Once again, he laughed a little, "Fiery, aren't we? Aaaanyway, why don't we make a deal?"

"Deal? Do tell, if not, let's see where you'll be in the next few seconds."

"It's simple, really. You like to kill people, right?"

Danny shrugged, "What else can I do? Save human? Been there, done that. And I am _not _pleased with the results." He growled a little.

Joker sighed, "You see? Being a hero ain't easy. But a villain, ha! Its like being a king! You get what ya want, and you destroy everyone who gets in your way. Anyway, about the deal. Help me take down Batsy and his little Bird Boy and I can help you kill people easy peasy! If your strong enough, you may help other villains destroy the Justice League!"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Justice League? Isn't that a club for wannabe Gods? Pffft, they don't know what they're doing." Then he sighed. "Kill people, huh? I didn't enjoyed it, once. But listen here, I don't kill _innocent _people. I kill _baddies. _Thugs, robbers, anyone that I count as a _baddie. _Like you."

Joker grinned widely, "Ah, yes. But do you know why I do that? Because it was Batsy's fault! He made me like this!" He pointed to his face. Then, he chuckled, "But without him, then my life won't be this fun! Besides, with my help, you can get anything you want..." He said darkly and held out his hand. Danny stared at it for a while. Then, he grinned and shook it.

"Crazy clown face, you have yourself a deal."

* * *

**Awesome! I'm not THAT lazy to finish this! :D**

**Anyway, OMFG, did Danny just made a deal with Joker!? *le gasp* **

**Of course he did! It says right here in this doohickey! *points at monitor* See!? SEE!? IT'S MOCKING ME! :T**

**Okay, so enough argument with my laptop. Yeah, that's right! MY laptop! Take that, DAD! *coughs* So, Cheescakes anyone?**

**BTW, the stories I'm reading (Jeff the Kilelr Romance Fictions) all have things that says that Masky loves Cheescakes? Why? Can anyone explain to me? I'm too scared to go to CreepyPasta after encountering Jeff's real face *shivers***

**It haunts my brain...**

**ENOUGH! Stop scaring me, laptop! T^T**

**~_Review? :3_**


	3. What a Weird Not-Apprentice

"Whoa... nice place you got here..." Danny mused as he looked around Joker's hideout- AKA a warehouse filled with... deadly stuff that looked like toys. Joker cackled as he led Danny deeper into the warehouse. Where he sat on a large chair that the clown viewed as a throne.

"Now what?" Danny asked as he crossed his arms and stood in front of Joker.

"First off, we need to see if your up for the job."

Danny smirked (which can't be identified due to his bad-ass smile) and twirled his bloodstained knife. "Alright. Who am I gonna fight first?"

With a snap of Joker's finger, about 5 men wearing black ski mask ran to his side. All of them carried weapons such as crowbars, metal pipes, and 2 of them held guns. The green-haired clown motioned for them to attack Danny. The boy only chuckled darkly and dodge all of the incoming swings and bullets. He jumped, sprinted, dodge, back flipped, and even caught some bullets in between his fingers! (Sebastian from Black Butler can do that! =v=) Then, it was his turn to attack.

With his blue eyes glowing bright neon green, he strike them all on the stomach, arms, and even tripped them by swinging his feet. He was about to finish them all when Joker clapped in pure amazement.

"That was a nice show you put up there, kid! I gotta say, for your age your a natural, Andy!"

"Uhhh, its Danny..." Danny mumbled. He was a little disappointed when Joker dismissed his opponents and just stared at them as they limped away to another room. He sighed and turned to look at his new boss.

_"Now can I help?" _

Joker grinned, "We'll start now! But first, I want ya to use your little powers to him."

"You... saw?" Danny asked, wide eyed.

He laughed, "I saw you kill that thug, followed ya, and saw the blood of you slip down like it was nothing! What was that called...?"

"Intangibility?"

"Yep! That's it! Anyway, so here's the plan..."

* * *

Danny looked around the bank while Joker rounded up a lot of money. His giant clown-faced goons doing the same. He was too stand by and watch for any signs of the Bat. Unfortunately, being reckless led him to a crazy clown that knew of his, well, _most _of his abilities. But he could obviously careless. Anyway, the plan was for Danny to aid Joker in fighting the Bat since the clown believed that Danny and dodge his attacks by going intangible.

He smirked when he heard the sound of metal hitting the bank safe. _'Show time.' _

And just as he thought, the big bat came in from the shadows along with the little bird, Robin. _'Seriously, why is that name bugging me so much!?' _Danny thought with an eye twitch. Sighing, he watched in the shadows as Batman and Robin took down Joker's goons.

"It ends here, clown face!" Robin exclaimed dramatically.

Danny frowned, _'Hey, that's my line!' _

"Oh really? Oh, little helper!"

_'Well, that's my cue.' _Jumping from the shadows, he stabbed- or at least _tried _to stab Batman. The Dark Knight grabbed him by the arm and threw him across the room. Surprisingly, Danny's hood didn't fell off. But he knew that the heroes could see his sliced smile.

"Give up now, kid. You don't know what'll happen if you work for Joker," Batman said.

Danny chuckled, "I know." And with that, Danny ran towards Batman-who was fighting the Joker as he said the last part. But to their suprise, he kicked Joker on the face and back flipped just behind the purple-clad clown. He grabbed his collar and threw him against a nearby wall. Strong enough to leave a crack and to make him unconscious.

"Hasta la vista, _heroes_." With a mocking salute, Danny ran down and jumped through the window. Dodging bat-a-rangs and breaking the window as he jumped. Leaving a completely puzzled Dynamic Duo.

The 16 year old sidekick scratched his head in confusion.

"Uhhh, what just happened?"

* * *

Danny laughed as he took a stop on an alley far from the bank. He continued to laugh a little as he lid down the wall. Taking out his knife and examined it. Sighing, he clutched the handle as his arms fell to his sides.

"Ummm, are you Danny? Danny Fenton?"

Hearing the last name, the Halfa quickly grabbed hold the speaker's arm and pinned them behind their back and shoved them against the wall. "Do _not _say that _ever again." _

When he looked down, he saw that it was a girl white and black hair. "S-sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that, I'm here to help!"

Danny gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "No one can help me now. _Who are you?" _

"I'm S-Susi! Clockwork sent me here to be your Familiar!"

Danny let her go and fell back on his bottom. He laughed as he clutched his head. "C-Clockwork? That bastard!? Don't help me! Your hear me, you lying bitch!? I hate you! You said that things would be fine in the end! But ya know what? It's not!"

Susi gulped as she watched Danny laugh while gripping his head. _'Sheesh, he IS insane... Well, its now or never.' _

"Danny? Well, ummm, is it okay for me to be your Familiar?" She yelped when Danny pulled her onto his chest and nuzzled her head.

"Don't you _dare _leave me or you die... Your a ghost, you can't die!" He chuckled. "Just... don't leave. Please... Everybody I loved always leaves me..."

Susi turned around so that she can hug Danny back. "I won't. I promise..."

"Good girl..."

_'I'm not a dog! Oh... never mind.'  
_

* * *

Richard 'Dick' Grayson/Wayne paced back and forth in his room.

_'Somehow, I knew that voice... Danny! Is it really him? But if was him, why would he join the Joker? And why would he have a smile on his face!? Seems like it was cut open... Oh, men! It was my fault for not being there for him!' _He sighed and sat back down on his bed. He got out a picture from his nightstand and stared at 2 little boys that looked identical to each other.

"Okay, new plan. Go and find him and ask him if he's really my brother... I'll sure be whelmed if it_ is_ him."


	4. Where The Cupcakes Are You?

**Disclaimer: Hindi saaking and palabas na Danny Phantom at Young Justice... At ang Death Note *derp***

**P.S**

**I was also inspired to write this after reading _EternalLaughter_'s _Killer Protector_ _(Jeff the Killer story) _in Wattpad. Its pretty funny! **

**P.S.S**

**I have changed the title from _Lost By Insanity _to _Lost To Insanity. _I'm a perfectionist... I think.**

**P.S.S.S**

**Ya'll watch Victorious, right? Then ya know why I made Susi nickname Danny Pyschowits *coughsSikowitscoughs***

**~Enjoy**

* * *

Susi woke up when some ray of sunlight hit her face. Yawning, she sat up and stretched her arms and took in her surroundings. She was in an abandoned room. A dresser, nightstand, and of course the bed she was sitting on was present in the room. What she scared her the most was that the blanket had splotches of blood and so did the walls. The window was covered by planks of wood.

She stared ahead as she panted heavily because of the gory sight. Then froze when she felt someone breathing to her left. Slowly turning around, she screamed when Danny's smiling face was inches from her's.

"The frig!?" Susi exclaimed as she fell down to the other side. She pouted when Danny started to laugh as he lay on the bed.

"Morning, sleepy head!" he exclaimed.

"Sir, you are cray cray." Susi commented as she stood up and dusted her self. Pout still present.

"Daaaw! I'm touched!" Danny mocked as he too, stood up from the bed and stretched his limbs. He chuckled to himself as he began to walk out of the room. Susi following suit.

"Danny, what the cupcake is wrong with you!? You-blood-killer-you bloody killer!" Susi exclaimed as they stopped at the bottom of the steps. Dried blood was in different places on the walls and some of the vases and photo frames were broken. She picked up a photo and saw that it was a family photo of a small family. Blood was smeared at the end of it and the frame was broken.

"You killed this family...?" Susi asked in disbelief as she collapsed on the floor. Picture still on her hand.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Puh-lease... Been spying this family for a while. And I discovered that the father of this little family was selling drugs."

Susi narrowed her eyes and glared at the psychotic boy who was walking towards the kitchen. "You do realize that he was doing it for his family, right?"

"What!? Can hear ya!" Danny replied back as he got out an apple from the fridge and began to munch it.

The Familiar groaned. She stood up and plop down on the couch. Glad that it wasn't stained in blood. "You need a therapist."

"No, you do." Retorted Danny as he too, sat beside her. Turning on the t.v with the remote, he decided to watch the news.

_"Just last night, a video footage of the Joker was caught stealing from the Gotham Bank. Luckily, the Batman and his sidekick arrived at the scene. But what's surprising was that a mysterious boy in a white hoody came in and began to attack the Dark Knight. After a while of fighting, the boy whom we thought was working with the Joker just attacked the criminal for no reason! __Police advised all citizens of Gotham City to watch out for a boy in a white hoody with white skin for they believe he is mentally unstable and may easily harm you."_

"Hey! I was watching that!" Susi whined when Danny flicked through a different channel.

Danny rolled his eyes, "I got the remote. Deal with it, Pipsqueak."

The younger one stuck her tongue out at him and he only responded by giving her a noogie.

* * *

"Ugggh! Danny, gimme it!"

Danny laughed hysterically as he ran down the hall, into rooms, and dodged a rather angry Familiar who, by the way, was carrying a pillow.

"Ha! Is that all ya got, Shorty!?" Danny exclaimed as he looked back.

_BAM!_

Susi laughed, "Let that be a lesson to watch where you going, Psychowits." She then picked up the piece of mutton from Danny's hand- who was glaring up at the ceiling after he slammed against the wall- and the little wolf child devoured the raw delicacy.

She licked her lips then giggled as Danny muttered curses at the ceiling. _'What's his issue with ceilings, anyway?' _

Danny humphed and stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, alright, _Little Mutt. _How's about a trip to the city?"

Susi raised her eyebrows. "Dude, have you seen your face?"

"Of course! I'm beautiful! Aren't I?"

"Uhhh..."

_"Aren't I?" _

"Um, y-yeah! Definitely!" Susi laughed nervously when Danny's eyes flashed a neon green. She then sighed, "But still, how do we hide your smile?"

The older boy laughed and pulled up his hood. "I can hide it with my hood, duh!"

Susi shrugged. His hood could cast a shadow around his face enough to hide his scar-of-a-smile. And his hair can definitely hide his eyes which is filled with insanity with just one look. Plus, to keep him from looking like a panda.

_'Like L...' _Susi thought with a smirk. _'I wonder if I can make him addicted to sugary treats... And solving crimes to hunt down Kira!'  
_

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Dick groaned as he flopped down on his bed. It was Saturday and there was no missions to attend to. And Batman's at the Watchtower at the moment. Still, he still can't get his mind off of that boy... Not to mention his brother.

"What to do, what to do... Hmmm, maybe I can try to re-search about Danny's whereabouts."

After a few hours narrowing his eyes on the computer screen, there was still no hints if Danny was in Gotham City nor his brother's hometown, Amity Park. It only said that Daniel James Fenton, the (adopted) son of Jack and Madeline Fenton and brother of Jasmine Fenton, went missing after the explosion of the Nasty Burger. Killing his family, a teacher, and two other teens of which was Danny's best friends. And ever since then, Danny, his little brother, was never found. Vlad Masters also put up a search party which he paid for, obviously.

He sighed again and rubbed his forehead when a headache was coming up.

"Where are you, Danny...?"

* * *

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! X3**

**Oh, and to _Hanmac, _there IS a Vocaloid Game. Its called Project Diva F or whatever. Its a Rhythm Game.**

**And to _hitomi-tama , _I meant 'we're' XD**

_**Please Review! And suggest a chapter you want to see! ^^**_


	5. A NORMAL Day at the Mall

**Disclaimer: All Right's Reserved!**

* * *

"Alright, so what're we gonna do now?" Susi asked as she munched on an apple and looked at the boy who was lazily watching t.v on the couch.

Danny shrugged, "Beats me. Guess we could do something other than stay here. This place bores me..."

His Familiar narrowed her eyes. "You are _not _going to kill another family!"

The psychopath laughed in mock humor. "Whatever, Short-stuff."

"Shuddup, Captain Laughs-a-Lot!"

"Little Mutt!"

"Sleep-Deprived Ghost!"

"Midget!"

"Psycho-Danno!"

"Susi-Woozy!

"Bonkers-Wonkers!"

"Smile-Grin!"

"Nagger-Kid!"

"Vampire!"

"Werewolf!"

"Wizard!"

"Fairy!"

"Casper!"

"Okami!"

"Funtom Company!"

"Inu x Boku!"

* * *

**2 Hours Later...**

"Crazy Mc. Crazy Pants..."

"Howl's Moving Castle..."

"... what?" Susi sighed as she plopped down near Danny's feet. "Okay, let's stop with these friggers. Let's just move out."

"Deal... Kitsune..."

"Shuddup, ya Loopy Noggin.

* * *

Have you guys ever wondered why Danny hated toasts? He despises them. Oh, why does he despises toasts? Its a mystery to others who's not close to him. And by that, meaning Susi doesn't know why Danny was glaring at the toaster complete with a fake toast in a small store.

"Dude, what's your issue with the toaster... and the toast?"

But Danny only narrowed his eyes and humphed.

Susi sighed, "C'mon, tell me! Why. Do. You. Hate. Toast!?"

"Because..."

"Because...?"

"I'm not a cannibal."

* * *

As they walked past other stores in the mall, some teenage girls -most of them were Goths or Punks- would flirt to him. Probably due to his mysterious appearance. His now black hood with silver linings on his head, hair sligthly covering his eyes, and a black scarf tied around his mouth. Luckily, they tricked the mall officers that Susi was Danny's sister and her 'big Gothic brother' was just innocently taking her to the mall.

"This is yummy!" Susi beamed as she chomped on another barbecue-flavored fries.

"Fuckingtastic." Danny agreed as he ate a sour-cream flavored one. Right now, they were just chillin' and eating potato sticks in the food court.

"Hey there, Hot-Shot. Mind if we seat with you?" About 3 Punkish-Goth girls stood beside their table. Their dark colored lips were bent into a seductive smirks as they gazed dreamily at Danny.

_'I thought Gothies were about the dead 'n stuff... Wait... G-Goths...!?' _To their surprise- and to Susi's embarrassment- Danny stood up and flailed his arms.

"I'M INNOCENT! AND I'M FUCKING FABULOUS!" And with that, he shoved the remaining fries onto his scarf- but failed to eat them and ran off.

Susi facepalmed.

* * *

"Hey, do you know what my favorite kind of star is?"

"Kind of star? Oh, you mean the constellations?"

"Yeah! Well, my favorite is the Leo mainly because-"

"Stars are of many sizes, from red dwarfs, about 10 times larger than the planet Jupiter to super giants that are over a hundred times larger than our sun, which is a smallish yellow star. Most stars are red dwarfs, however they are so dim that few can be seen by the naked eye or even by using telescopes on the ground. Many more have been photographed by using orbiting space telescopes.

As many as 2/3 of all stars are found in groups of two or more, meaning that two or more stars revolve around each other. Our sun doesn't belong to such a group, but the nearest star to the sun, Proxima Centari, does. Proxima is so dim compared to the other stars in the group that it is difficult to make out. Though it is the closest star to our own, that star is still so far away that it takes light from Proxima a bit over four years to reach us. Put in another way, Proxima is about 25,000,000,000,000 miles away."

...

"G-day, m'ladies."

And that is how 2 teen girls who were discussing about stars would always keep a nervous look-out on a boy who likes Astronomy _very much__. _Not to mention to question the white and black haired girl about him.

* * *

"Hey, Pipsqueak! Check this out!" Danny called out.

"What?" Susi asked curiously as she peered on the rectangular device that Danny was holding.

The crazy kid chuckled. "It says 'boobs'."

And that is how Susi and Danny were kicked out from the electronic store.

* * *

"Okay, that is a _one _weird kid..." A red-head whispered to his brunette compadre.

"He looks kinda familiar..."

"Familiar? How so?"

"Dunno... Well, I _can _agree that maybe he's hiding something under his scarf..."

The older teen snorted. "Like you don't hide anything under your sunglasses, Rob."

"I told you, my mentor told me that identities are important. Besides Wally, have you even heard about the news here in Gotham?"

"About the Clown-Freak's new apprentice? Dude, he just _bailed _him for no reason!"

The other teen nodded. "Precisely."

"And now we're practically spying on an insane kid and an albino kid-ette just because you thought his the culprit?"

"Exactly."

* * *

**...**

**What is wrong with my life? **

**...**

**Review?**


	6. Reunited

Susi hummed as she skipped down the sidewalk. It was nighttime in Gotham and she wanted to venture around the city. Unfortunately, Danny was too 'lazy' to join her. Although, after the whole shopping at the mall, Danny seemed to be laughing a little once in a while, much to her confusion.

She stopped for a moment and sighed. Thinking of how she can help bring back the sanity to Danny.

"Peek-a-boo!" The pup was too deep in her thoughts that she didn't noticed that a criminal had kicked her to the side. Sending her crashing towards a nearby building. Looking up, she gasped when she found out that it was the Joker.

"Well now, girly, why the long face?" he cackled. Susi nervously eyed the small funny-looking gun in his pale hand.

"What're you gonna do with that gun?" Susi asked suspiciously.

Joker grinned even more. "Why, to help you smile again! Little girls are better when they smile! Now... say cheese!"

_'CLANG!' _

"Hold it right there, Clown Face!" Just on time, a foot collided to his face. Susi rolled away so that she can't be hit with Joker. Said clown had landed onto the wall where Susi had been. Still putting up a fight, Joker stood up and growled menacingly. But then a yellow and red blur spun around him until he stopped and Joker was all tied up and knocked unconscious.

"That... wasn't funny..." He slurred before completely fainting as he sat against the brick wall.

Susi sighed in relief and stood up from her spot. "Thanks, you guys. I appreciated the help. But I gotta get going." Just as she was about to turn around and leave, a hand rested upon her shoulder and spun her around. Meeting the masked face of Robin... And also Kid Flash.

"Could you answer some questions for us?"

Susi then sniffed the air around Robin and her eyes widened. "You smell familiar... Very, _very _familiar..." Then, a thought hit her like a frying pan. Mor like a flashback hitting her by a certain Master of Time.

* * *

_"Okay, so I'm supposed to reunite a crazed up kid to his superhero brother!?" _

_"Precisely," Clockwork nodded. _

_"But, Clocky, he's crazy! How am I going to convince him that being crazy is a big no-no!?"_

_The blue-skinned ghost smiled down at the child before her. "Simple. You and his brother will show him the meaning of friendship."_

_Susi giggled. "Sounds kinda cliche... But I'll give it a shot. So, what does he and his brother look like?"_

_Clockwork gestured to the Time Screen near them. One showed a boy laughing softly in the dark corner of a bedroom. His white and red shirt was stained in blood. So was his sky blue pants. Blood dripping down from his face where his mouth was. He clutched a bloody knife in one hand and his other clutched his raven black hair. Tears streaming down as he laughed to himself._

_The other was a boy older than him by a few years. He wore a mask and a red suit complete with a black cape. He was fighting some bad guys with a team of teens that was dressed in costumes with powers and weapons. Then. the screen faded to show a new one. This time, the boy was simply wearing a black jacket, a green shirt, black pants and shoes, and on his eyes were a pair of dark sunglasses. He seemed to be in a cave filled with technology chatting away with a teen older than him with green eyes and orange hair._

_Susi smiled triumphantly. "Now that I know who my target is, I know I can succeed... Although, he is kinda scary..."_

_Clockwork sighed sadly. "Exactly why you and his brother need to get him out of the darkness of insanity."_

_"Rodger that."  
_

* * *

Susi grinned and jumped excitedly around the teen hero. "Your him, your him, your him!"

Robin chuckled, "I see another fan-"

"No! What I meant was, I know where _he _is! I know where your brother is!"

The mask of the Boy Wonder stretched a bit as his eyes widened. "Y-you do...?"

"Whoa, dude, you have a brother?" Wally asked, surprised that his best friend actually had a brother without him knowing.

Robin glanced at him and nodded. Then, turned his attention to the Familiar. "Please, take me to him."

She nodded back. "Sure. But I warn ya, he's pretty 'unstable' at the moment. By the way, I'm Susi."

* * *

**Robin's POV/Thoughts **

I was so excited to see my brother again. My little brother. The same boy who looked up to me every time I did a back-flip and stuff he couldn't do when we were kids. He was my only brother and the youngest member of the Graysons. If it weren't for our age gap, we would've been twins. But mom and dad would always remind us that we look the same. Same hair color and eye color and enthusiastic nature. I can't wait to finally see him again.

Although, I was pretty curious and nervous when this girl said that he was 'unstable'. What did that meant? Did she mean 'physically unstable' or 'mentally unstable'? Going back to the mall, I chose the latter. This girl, she was with a boy who sounded like my brother when he's not a kid anymore. Sure, we were separated when we were young. But I got a hunch that he sounded like my brother. I'm still worried that he may be Joker's 'sidekick'. If he is, then I have no choice but to question him. But at least he bailed him for some unknown reason. Maybe he knew the exact moment that what he was doing, helping a criminal, was wrong.

Finally, Susi stopped at a 2 story house. She looked back at us with worry in her eyes.

"Be careful, okay?" And with that, she opened the door. Everything seems normal. She led us into the house and up the staircase. Stopping at a door with a sign that says, 'Do Not Enter' and some yellow tape on some areas. Opening it, the inside of the room was dark.

"There he is," she whispered. Me and KF followed our gaze to a figure who was curled up in the far corner of the room. He seemed to be wearing a white hoodie with... were those blood? My best friend gave me and the girl a questioning look. But I ignored him and slowly walked towards him and knelt down.

"Danny...?" I whispered as I gently put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to meet my gaze.

I gasped.

* * *

**Dun, Dun Dun, DUUUN! Finally, Rob and Danny reunite once again!**

**Oh, and this are the Theme Songs for this story:**

**_Brothers_: English Version by Vic Mignogna- Danny and Robins song**

**_Insanity_: Frost Mix by Nerdasaur- Danny's theme**

**BTW, int he Mall, Danny briefly changed his clothes. Then, he changed back to his white hoody in this chapter. He may also change his current clothes in Human Form once he and Robin go back to the Wayne's residence.**

**I don't know what to write in the next chapter. What would be Robin's reaction when he found out Danny killed a family? How will Danielle appear? How will Sam and Tucker be brought back to life? How will Vlad appear!? I don't know!**

**So that is why I need a Co-Writer! Please?**

**BTW, a Reviewer asked me where I got the Cover Image. *shrugs* I just browse Google. Just type in Anime Jeff the Killer**

_**Reviews are highly appreciated!**_


	7. Important-o AN-o

**Hey, you guys! Sorry but I can't update ANYTHING. Why? Because...**

**I got effing grounded from using mah laptop. Not my fault that I gt a bad habit of repeating stuff! (Yeah, long story)**

**No I don't know when I'll update soon. But my 'grounder' AKA my dad's going to work abroad. I think Saudi? Hoorah (Increasing the chances of pen tablet)**

**So yeah... I gotta say bye bye for now! ^^'**

**Oh, and sorry but I have to discontinue some of my stories T^T**

_**Opposite Dimension**_

_**The Phantom Reaper**_

_**Mysteries of a Phantom**_

_**Danny Phantom Reborn **_

**So just PM me if you want to adopt them! :)**

_**~The Weird and Semi-Lazy Writer Not Really Signing Off!**_


End file.
